suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Verandar, Last Scion of House Ilandros/@comment-3391671-20160926041553
Well... seems like having a dual kit on this wiki will be an eyesore. @.@ The other wiki allows these to not be so jarring in their effects. Otherwise, I will offer my criticism. *My first point will be in regards to how his kit operates. Verander’s kit necessarily is formatted in the same way as , but works differently from her. Instead he is a supposed tank-primary with 15 seconds of being a mobile Fighter when mounting Lightstrider. What I have an issue with this kind of kit is the bipolar nature of it that offers little intriguing details to Verander himself. **The entire dismount kit is filled with resistance building. Of course, there are champions with a kit filled with only offensive skills, but when it comes to defensive skills, it is (or seems to be) a different story. This is especially in the case that you simple offer Verander stacking defensive stats. **Number scalings here and there will need some tuning, as some aspects, such as the Mounted W, are too powerful if they scale upwards in that manner. **While certain champions still have abilities that give nonsensical aspects, Verandar has them and it makes me distasteful of how he is built. My main gripes would be that 5% reduction on the Innate and bonus on Mounted Q. **What is the theme behind Verander? Is his mount supposed to be important, or is it only a tool to give Verandar the flexibility of a dual kit? *Looking individually at each ability, the Innate is nothing more of a setup to differ between Mounted and not Mounted. I like the idea behind the piercing AA for Mounted (though I would nerf the minimum damage along with the late game max damage), but the Unmounted aspect is dull in what it does: increasing AS and reducing the enemies' AD up to . I've seen AS buffs too often, and while the reducing enemy AD is new for a champion innate, it fits under what I said is nonsensical and also in part with how I asked about the theme behind Verandar. *Q should be a champions most common, if not iconic, ability they use. But the unmounted Q doesn't offer that kind of sense, neither does the mounted one. They both feel like an ability I would usually find be slotted in either the W or E. This is because of the defensive stats granted and the dash offered respectively. I believe a solution for this issue would be to make both mounted and unmounted Q some form of an AA enhancer instead. This will require the tweaking of the rest of the abilities to accommodate for this change. *While both W's are passive elements, I believe that the Mounted Q is unsatisfactory in what it does. The Mounted Q is no different from an enhanced which also offers a large amount of "armor ignore." The unmounted Q does better, but just like the Mounted, it is similar to an ability, which would be 's dodge ability. It might not be self-activated, but because of how it can optionally operate infinitely if he is not attacked, I feel some tweaks will need to be made to make W iconic and balanced. **''More TBA''